youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Animal Man (Villain)
}} Personality Appearance Powers and Abilities Powers *'Animal Physiology': Due to injecting himself with an advanced version of the X.S.A formula, Animal Man has gained the powers of several animals and has become a superior being. After the exposure to mutagen, he gained additional powers like sonic blasts, wings based flight, camouflage, organic web generation and skin shedding. **'Enhanced Agility (Gibbons)': Animal possesses the agility of a gibbon enabling him to leap great distances. He has incredible reflexes and coordination, and when combined with his leaping powers and can seemingly bounce off walls. **'Superhuman Strength (Hercules Beetle)': Due to having the powers of a Hercules Beetle, Animal man can lift 85 times more than his own body weight, thus making him capable of lifting at least 11 tons. **'Superhuman Durability (Hercules Beetle)': Similarly, his bones, tissues and flesh are 85 times denser and harder compared to normal human being. **'Super-Leap (Grasshopper): Animal Man possesses the extraordinary leaping ability of a grasshopper which enables him to leap a huge distance of 1/4th of a mile. **'Enhanced Reflexes (Diving bell spider): Animal Man's natural reaction time is enhanced to a level beyond the human body's natural limits. **'''Sonic Blasts (Pistol Shrimp): Animal Man can project sonic blasts from his hands that can kill a fully grown man and even harm superhumans. His sonic blasts generate enough heat to melt the human skin. He can also fire low intensity sonic blasts to disrupt SONAR. **'Enhanced Vision (Tiger)': His sight is similarly enhanced as seen, he no longer needed glasses after receiving his powers and could see just fine in the darkness. **'Super Smell (Wolf)': Derived from the sense of smell of a wolf, his super smell can allow him to recognize or track targets by scent, much the same way as a dog or wolf does. His nose can detect minute chemical differences in the scents of different deodorant brands, even if they were purported to be exactly the same scent. **'Reactive Gills/Aquatic Adaptation (Sailfish)': While they remain hidden, on contact with water, gills appear on Animal Man's neck that allow him to breathe underwater. In addition, he seems to possess protection against huge amount of pressure, cold and heat. ***'Speed Swimming (Sailfish)': Animal Man can swim at the speeds of 75 miles per hour, thus, beating any human athlete in existence. In comparison, the fastest human swimmer can only swim up to the speeds of 6 miles per hour. **'Wings/Flight (Wasp)': Due to possessing insect like wings, Animal Man can fly at great speeds. However, if destroyed, he cannot regrow his wings. **'Stinger Protrusion (Wasp)': Animal-Man can generate poisonous stingers from his wrists that can temporarily paralyze people. **'Bio-Luminescence (Anglerfish)': His can generate light of low intensity when in the dark or underwater. **'Enhanced Lung Capacity (Eagle)': Animal-Man has a tremendous lung capacity and the ability to use the oxygen very effectively enabling him to hold his breath for extended periods of time. **'Skin Shedding (Snakes)': Animal-Man can shed his skin like a snake and emerges with a new body. However, his wound's are not always completely healed in this new form. Depending upon the severity of the wound, this ability maybe used. **'Camouflage (Veiled chameleon)': Animal-Man can make his coloration blend with the coloration of his background to avoid optical perception. **'Limited Seismic Sense (Earth Worm)': Animal Man is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations through physical contact with the ground, enabling him to perceive their surroundings as precisely as normal sight. As explained by him, after sensing the data is instantly processed by his brain which gives him a 3D map of his surroundings, hence making him completely aware of the threats and obstacles ahead of him. **'Biological/Organic Webbing Generation (Spider)': He has the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, possibly limited by his body's health and nutrition. *'Animal Empathy': Animal-Man can sense and understand the emotions of animals around him. Abilities *'Genius Intellect (Formerly)': **'Expert Bio-Chemist': **'Genetics Knowledge': **'Bilingualism': Weakness *'Animal Instincts': *'Impaired Intelligence': Trivia * As creepy he is, Animal Man has often been dubbed as the ultimate survivor and nature's greatest creation.